


Strike A Pose

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Flirty Sally, Fluff, Meet-Cute, POV Molly Hooper, Photography, Pre-Relationship, University Student Molly, University Student Sally, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets interrupted while taking photos of herself for a university assignment by a classmate, and it turns into an impromptu photo shoot as well as an invitation to a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike A Pose

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another university AU written for Day 2 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (In My Wildest Dreams) because university AUs are kind of my weakness. This one was inspired by a post from Tumblr by **surprisingly-alive-redshirt** that was for a " _'i saw you taking selfies and i wondered if i could take one with you' AU_ " that I tweaked slightly. Enjoy!

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Molly started, nearly dropping her camera, which would be a disaster for her photography project. That camera had cost a pretty penny, nearly all the spare money she could scrape together for the course. She’d signed up for it on a whim but she hadn’t realized how _expensive_ a digital camera was going to be, especially one that went to the standards that her professor wanted. But it was a lovely camera, and here she was almost breaking it over her shock that someone had called her beautiful.

Not just someone. A rather beautiful woman herself. Her hair was in natural curls and her face was dotted with freckles and she had a warm smile on her face. As her gaze looked down she saw she had on a corded jumper and jeans with holes in the knees and a knapsack slung over her shoulder. It took her a moment, but she recognized her as one of the other students in her photography class. “Thanks,” Molly said, a bit shyly. “You’re in MacGregor’s photography class, aren’t you?”

The woman nodded. “Yup. I’m Sally. Sally Donovan. You’re Molly, right?”

“Yeah,” she said. She gestured to the spot next to her and Sally sat down next to her. “This assignment is a pain in the arse. I don’t think any of my photos are turning out right at all.”

“Let me see,” Sally said, gesturing for her camera. Molly handed it over and Sally began to scroll through them.

“I feel like I’ve taken nine hundred pictures of myself and I only like maybe five,” she said, leaning in towards Sally. “If even that.”

“Well, I like the one you were taking when I came up,” she said, pointing to it on the display. “You do look rather provocative.”

“Me? Provocative?” Molly said, surprised. “I don’t think so.”

Sally fiddled with the camera for a moment and then put it up to her eye. “All right then. Strike a few poses. I’ll prove it to you.”

Molly was stunned for a moment and then began striking a few basic poses. Sally began giving her directions, and soon Molly was off her seat, moving around, doing things, smiling and laughing as Sally took pictures, and after a little while Molly plopped back down next to Sally and they began to look at the pictures. Molly was stunned at the difference. In the first few pictures, she looked stiff and somber, but once she had started to relax she looked so radiant and even she had to admit, beautiful. “You’re quite talented,” Molly said, looking at Sally.

“It helps when I have a gorgeous model,” Sally said with a grin.

Molly grinned back. She wasn’t quite sure if she was being flirted with or not, but it was nice. She had to admit, if she was, having someone as lovely as Sally flirt with her wasn’t bad. She’d sometimes wondered what it would be like to be with a woman. Not that she had been with that many men to compare, but she had wondered. She looked over at her again and then back at the pictures. “I should take some of you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, you’re quite pretty as well,” Molly said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sally beamed at that. “Then let’s see if you’re as good a photographer as you are a model,” she said, getting up and beginning to pose. Molly fiddled with her camera and began to take pictures, calling out poses and enjoying the moment with Sally. To be honest, this was one of the most fun afternoons she’d had since she’d started uni. The whole time she’d been there she’d been rather lonely and by herself, and for the first time, she felt happy, as though there was more to being there than coursework and grades.

When they were done this time Sally sat next to her, sitting close. She rested her chin on Molly’s shoulder to view the photos and Molly found she didn’t mind the closeness at all. Sally seemed quite pleased by the photos, oohing and ahhing at quite a few, remarking that she wanted copies of quite a few of them. “I think this was a very good photo session,” Molly said when they’d cycled through all of them.

“I think it was too, but it’s missing something,” she said. “Some of us together.”

Molly grinned. “Yes!” she said with a laugh. She turned the camera around and then they began to snap pictures, estimating on what their positions on the screen were and how the photos were. At one point Sally kissed Molly on the cheek and Molly swore she blushed the deepest red ever. Finally, they stopped and turned the camera back around to look at the photos, laughing at just how bad their guesses were about whether they showed up on screen. The one were Sally kissed her cheek, however, turned out perfectly.

“I definitely want a copy of that one,” Sally said.

“Okay,” Molly replied.

“Maybe you can give it to me over coffee at the cafe off campus that has the poetry slams? I go there and read poetry every Tuesday at seven,” she said before pulling away. “I’d like it if you showed up.”

Molly smiled. “All right. I’ll be there.”

“It’s a date, then,” Sally said.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
